With the development of internet technologies, more users are engaged in social activities by using a network. A variety of social applications provide network communication services, to facilitate users to communicate through the network. The social applications may provide expressing manners such as a text, an image, or an emoticon.
However, the conventional social applications do not have any limitations in the network communication services. Thus, a user can use his/her i-phone to freely select any emoticon and send it to a communication object. When the selected emoticon carries a special meaning that is only suitable to a specific object or a specific group of objects, sending such a selected emoticon to an unspecific object may result in a wrong information transformation. For example, if an emoticon is “baby, I love you,” such an emoticon should be only used between lovers, and sending this emoticon to the unspecific object such as a colleague, a boss, a teacher, or an elder may result in the wrong information transformation. Therefore, in order to avoid this social problem, there is a need for a technology that is capable of preventing the above-described wrong information transformation.